It has long been known to provide a cord-retaining hook which may be moved to quickly release all turns of the stored cord and such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,147 of May 28, 1935 to Holm-Hansen and U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,989 of Mar. 19, 1940 to Smellie. However, the known devices make no provision for and are not capable of retaining one turn of the cord.